The ButterFly Effect
by SilverWolfSSJ4
Summary: What if you got a secont chance to rewind time? would you? what of you had the power to pause,stop, and fast foward time in order to change something? Would you? Trunks Brief can and he's gonna bring back Pan.


What if you had the chance to go back in time and change something? Would you? What if you had the power to pause, rewind, stop and fast forward time? Would you? _________________  
  
The Butterfly Effect _________________  
  
Trunks Briefs life was perfect. He got the girl of his dreams and the job he wanted...Could anything possibly go wrong?? Oh yes Indeed.  
  
*  
  
It was an hour before Their date that Trunks decided to go to the flower shop and get Pan's favorite flowers; Pointsetas. He entered the shop got his things and left. He walked down the street to Pan's house, marched up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Hi Trunks."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, lets go."  
  
Pan grabbed her jackett and jumped down her porch onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Trunks jumped after her, walked up beside her and slid his hand in hers and laced his fingers between hers.  
  
"You were early."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Hey, what is that behind your back?"  
  
"Oh this."  
  
Trunks pulled the flowers out from behind his back and handed them to Pan.  
  
"You always think of the right thing dont you?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. But without you my life would be a complete wreak."  
  
"Yea...He he I'm glad that Bra got us together."  
  
"Please don't mention Bra when were about to go on a date."  
  
"Okay, gezze...Hey! are you hungry??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well aren't you going to get us a sandwich or something?"  
  
Pan pointed to the Fast food cart that they were just about to pass by.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Trunks spun around and walked towards the cart. And looked at the man his face was abnormally pale and he seemed to be starring at something Behind Trunks.  
  
"Hey Guy are you Ok?"  
  
The man didn't answer. Instead Trunks turned around to see a black Hummer flipping towards the sidewalk and hitting variouse people who were right next to the Fast food stand.  
  
Trunks managed to jump a little out of the way but his jackett was stuck between the car and the stand. he ripped it free and sensing someones energy right on the other side of the car Trunks figured it was Pan and that she was alright.  
  
But when he walked around the car it waznt Pan. It was Goten his face was white too. Trunks ran and grabbed Goten's sholders.  
  
"Goten! Have you seen Pan!??!" Trunks screemed in his face.  
  
Goten let out a small squeek and pointed to the mangled vehicle. Trunks screemed and pulled the car from the sidewalk and threw it across the street almost hitting an old man and a little girl.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he saw Pan lying there dead. her clothes were ripped to shreds and her face torn with blood gushing out from the side of her head. Her hair was matted to the side of her face. Her right hand was gone. Blood went every which direction as it started to rain. The ambulence arrived and was right behind them. Trunks didnt even seem to notice. He grabbed Pan not caring the fact that she was already dead. He held her head to his chest and whispered.  
  
"How could....How could this happen????? One day of fun turns into a day filled with death."  
  
Trunks squeezed Pan into his chest and he began to cry. The Paramedics asked him repeaditly if she was alive and he didn't answer.  
  
He didnt want to believe Pan was dead. But he let it consume his body and he soon lost concisness.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Inside Trunks' Mind ___________________________________________  
  
A shadowy figure stood about 15 yards away from Trunks but he could not see him he could only hear his voice. he kept calling him a kid. And saying words that didn't make any sense. His voice was cold and raspy and could be heard a mile away.  
  
"Hey kid, what are you looking at? How'd you get so Evil so fast? Wheres your Mom Where's your Dad? What did they teach you? Did they touch you?"  
  
*Teach me? touch me? what does that mean? this makes no sense!!!!*  
  
"I can't believe this happend to you. I promise this is not supposed to be this way. And you have no right to repeat the same--  
  
*Repeat the same? This wasnt supposed to be this way?? WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!!! WHY CANT I TALK!!!!!??????DAMNET!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS HAPPEND ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Shes now yours so repeat the game, step back watch where your hands go,Your just a abomination you can take a walk with satin now."  
  
All of a sudden his words rewinded. Like went backwards.  
  
"Won nitas htiw klaw a ekat nac uoy noitanimoba a tsuj ruoy ,og sdnah ruoy erehw hctaw kcab pets ,emag eht taeper os sruoy won sehs."  
  
*What the heak??? Its like some kind of language...----*  
  
The man's head turned  
  
"No."  
  
He then speed up to Trunks to where he was in his face.  
  
"Don't you get it kid?"  
  
"No...I can talk now..--"  
  
"Yea dont you get it?"  
  
"No I dont get it!!!!! Where am I!!!!!!!"  
  
The man grabbed Trunks' sholder and yanked him forward.  
  
"Your trapped inside your mind."  
  
"Whats going on outside my head???"  
  
"Your in the hospital in a coma."  
  
"Oh My God."  
  
Trunks then began to lose control of his limbs and started to fall over to one side. But the man yanked him up again.  
  
"Dont you give up Trunks. I have something for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would you do if you got a secont chance?"  
  
"A Secont chance?'  
  
"Yes. A secont chance to change everything. Pan living or not. you could change everything."  
  
"Are you saying like a change to rewind back into time?"  
  
"Yes, as many times as you want."  
  
"How do I know that your not just trying to make me feel better??"  
  
"WOULD I BE ACTING CRAZY JUST FOR YOU?!?!? I DONT THINK SO!!!!"  
  
"Okay if it works I'll use it...whatever it is..."  
  
"This box contains that special power that you will use to rewind time."  
  
"When do I open it? and how?"  
  
"Oh it'll open itself and when it does the power you will feel will be so incredible you will over rule anyone..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
He he what Trunks doesnt know is that noone has been able to change everything back to normal its allways gone wrong. 


End file.
